


His

by chellefic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-21
Updated: 2006-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never argue with a linguist about words.</p>
<p>Inspired by fandom's love of the phrase "his scientist."</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

Jack sighed, resting his chin in his hand and glaring at the calendar on his desk. Twenty-two days with no sex and counting. His right hand had been his friend for years, but now it just wasn't cutting it.

Two months with Daniel and he was ruined for his own hand.

Daniel did this thing with his hand, a little twisting maneuver, that Jack just couldn't make his own hand do. He'd tried. Oh, how he'd tried. Then there was Daniel's mouth, so warm, with suction that just… yeah. Jack had assumed Daniel would be all exploratory when it came to blowjobs, licking and tasting, but, nope, Daniel just got right to it, sucking and tugging until it felt like Jack's soul was being pulled out through his dick.

Sighing again, he patted his erection reassuringly. He'd think of something.

***

Twenty-one days earlier

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." Daniel closed the drawer on his file cabinet with more force than Jack felt was needed and turned around.

Jack wasn't, not really. He just didn't see what the big deal was. "Sure I am."

"Okay, so tell me what was wrong with what you did." Daniel walked across the office to his desk, and Jack followed, standing across from him.

"Well, it made you mad."

"But you don't know why it made me mad."

Now Jack was the one getting mad. "Look, I won't say it again. Can we just let this go, now?"

"I am not a scientist. Sam is a scientist. She studies the physical world. I study people, civilizations, cultures, history. That makes me a social scientist."

"You're a social scientist. Carter's a scientist. Got it."

Daniel leaned back in his chair. "More importantly, I am not, by any stretch of the imagination, yours."

Jack was pretty sure that the regular fucking made Daniel his, but Daniel had weird ideas about such things. "You're on my team, the team I am in charge of. You are the social scientist assigned to my team. When I referred to you as my scientist, I was simply describing the situation, clarifying whose team you are part of."

"You are so full of shit." Daniel leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk, and began ticking off points on his fingers. "One, everyone in the room already knew that you are in charge of SG-1 and I'm on it. Two, you don't say things like that about Sam and Teal'c. Three, I am not yours, even if you are the leader of SG-1. Four, I am a person, not a profession." He pointed at his thumb, but had apparently run out of points.

Jack nodded. "No more referring to you as mine, even if you are. Will do. Now that that's settled, we can go get some of that Indian takeout you like so much, take it back to my place--" He stopped, because apparently he'd said something wrong, again. Daniel was a good looking guy, a really good looking guy, but not when his eyebrows got all twisted like that.

"Get out."

"But--"

Daniel pointed at the door. "Out."

Jack went.

***

There had to be some way to convince Daniel to just get over it already. Sure, he was stubborn. But Jack was wily. He drummed his fingers on the desk. He'd already tried being seductive. He'd practically fellated a banana over lunch and Daniel had just stared at him like Jack was the most idiotic person to ever walk the planet.

In his defense, simulated sex wasn't really his forte. He was much better with the real thing.

Maybe he should just go to Daniel's house, strip off his clothes and climb into Daniel's bed. It was risky. He wouldn't put it past Daniel to throw him out on his naked ass. On the other hand, Daniel liked looking at him naked, and Daniel was a guy, which meant his eyes were connected directly to his cock. Unfortunately, Daniel prided himself on not thinking with that particular organ.

As plans went, it was far from being a sure thing, but it was better than nothing.

***

Getting into Daniel's apartment was easy, although Jack did debate whether or not to hide his clothes. Making them hard to find could work in his favor if Daniel tried to kick him out, but it could just as easily result in Jack standing naked in the hallway outside Daniel's apartment.

In the end he folded his clothes and stacked them neatly in the corner of Daniel's bedroom. Not obvious, but not completely out of reach.

Then he had nothing to do but lie in Daniel's bed and wait. And wait. There weren't even any National Geographics to look at.

They'd had sex for the first time in this bed. Daniel had seemed bigger naked and it had taken Jack a long time to touch him everywhere. A good long time. Daniel hadn't objected--he'd been busy touching too. Then they'd managed to touch the same place at the same time.

Smiling at the memory, Jack reached down and lazily stroked his cock. Daniel's hands were definitely something special. Daniel's hands and lube was pretty much the best combination ever, except maybe for Daniel's ass and lube. Although Jack was surprisingly fond of the combo of his own ass and lube, especially when Daniel got a good firm grip on Jack's hips and just went for it. An out-of-control, unable-to-hold-back Daniel was an amazing thing and hot as hell.

Eyes falling shut, Jack stroked a little harder. Daniel's mouth open in that little 'o' of arousal, his hips slamming into Jack's, his cock sliding back and forth in Jack's ass. Oh yeah, Daniel was his all right.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Jack opened his eyes to find Daniel standing at the base of the bed glaring down at him. "Waiting for you."

Daniel snorted, resting his hands on his hips. "Looks more like you started without me."

Sliding his hand slowly down his cock, Jack said, "I wanted to be ready when you got here."

"Except I'm mad at you."

"And you're the most stubborn man on the planet, probably several planets, I know." He looked directly into Daniel's eyes as he spoke, slowly stroking his cock, and resting his other hand on his stomach. He moved his fingers back and forth across his stomach.

"I am not stubborn. I'm--"

"Pig-headed."

"Determined."

Jack smiled. He was determined, too, and he was much better at strategy than Daniel. "Determined," he said as if agreeing, edging the hand on his stomach upward, through his chest hair to a nipple. Having his nipples touched didn't do much for Jack, but Daniel loved to play with them anyway. He figured watching him play with them would probably have a similar effect.

Daniel's eyes widened. "Did you just agree with me?"

"Completely."

"You're just trying to get me to join you." Daniel was shifting his gaze back and forth between the hand on Jack's cock and the one on his chest.

Deciding to make things easier on him, Jack slid the hand on his chest downward, parting his legs before cupping his balls. "I am having more fun than you are."

"I wouldn't say that." Their eyes locked and Jack licked his lower lip. The heat in Daniel's gaze was enough to start half a dozen forest fires, maybe more. Kneeling on the foot of the bed, between Jack's feet, Daniel asked, "How far are you willing to go for me, Jack?"

"How far do you want me to go, Daniel?"

Daniel grinned, daring him, and then crawled up Jack's body until he could slide his hand under the pillow. When he pulled it he was holding a familiar tube. "This far."

Jack swallowed. "Okay."

"Hand."

Letting go of his balls, Jack lifted his hand. Daniel sat back and opened the tube, squirting some of the clear gel onto Jack's fingertips. Then Daniel moved backwards until he was once again kneeling on the edge of the bed.

He could do this. It wasn't as though he'd never done it before, just never with an audience. But this was Daniel. Jack liked Daniel. He trusted Daniel. They were friends who had really good, really hot sex. Daniel was his social scientist. Pulling his legs back, he rested his feet flat on the bed and reached between them. The angle was terrible. Letting go of his cock, he propped himself up on one elbow and reached between his legs.

It took a little fumbling before he found it. Then he pushed straight in, no preliminaries, just two fingers sliding into his own ass. It was uncomfortable, but not enough to make him stop.

 

"Do it slow."

Daniel's voice was soft but firm, and Jack stared at him, his eyes locked on Daniel's as he pushed in hard and deep. It was weird how his own ass could feel so smooth and welcoming.

"Jack."

"You want it slow, you do it."

"Fine, do it as fast and hard as you want."

"Thank you." What was Daniel thinking? A man finger fucking his own ass should get to do it any way he wanted. He slowly pulled his fingers back before pushing them just as slowly back in.

And apparently Jack wanted to do it slow.

He felt less exposed than he'd thought he would, staring at Daniel, watching Daniel's eyes get bigger as Jack's fingers moved in and out. Brushing his own prostate, he gasped as a shock of pleasure went through him.

"That's… that's really hot," Daniel said, sounding a little breathless, resting one hand on top of Jack's foot.

"Show me."

Daniel looked at him for a long moment before rising from the bed and pulling his shirt over his head. He pinched one of his already hard nipples before reaching for his pants. In less than a minute, he was standing there, completely naked, thick, hard cock pointing directly at Jack.

"Come here."

Surprisingly, Daniel didn't give him an argument, walking around to the side of the bed and kneeling next to Jack. His cock was within reach. All Jack had to do was lean forward.

He leaned. Daniel's cock tasted just like it always had, and getting that taste back on his tongue was enough to make Jack groan. Daniel cupped the back of Jack's neck, supporting him as Jack sucked, his own fingers still moving back and forth in his ass.

"You're infuriating, you know that?"

Jack sucked a little harder, because he did know. Of course Daniel was infuriating, too. The difference was that Daniel wouldn't admit it.

"You're also--oh, God--incredible in bed."

This time Jack grunted his agreement, because he was incredible in bed.

"I missed your mouth so damn much."

Jack wanted to point out that it was Daniel's choice to keep his cock away from Jack's mouth, but, all opinion to the contrary, Jack wasn't an idiot. He sucked instead, sliding down until the head of Daniel's cock hit the back of his throat, then he sucked a little harder before sliding back. The angle was terrible, but Jack didn't care. Daniel must have, because he eased Jack onto his back and knelt over him, holding his own cock in his hand.

The change in position made it harder for him to reach his prostate, but Jack wasn't really touching much anyway. He was mostly just resting his fingers in his ass, keeping himself open.

Daniel began to stroke, sliding his hand all the way to the base then back up, a little past the head, then down again. Jack bit back a groan. Daniel was staring at him, watching Jack's face as he touched himself, doing for Jack what Jack had for him. Or maybe it was to him. Not that it mattered.

Pulling his fingers free, Jack touched the edge of Daniel's opening. When Daniel made a tiny, aroused noise, Jack pushed them inside.

Daniel groaned, deep and loud.

The feel of Daniel warm and close around his fingers went straight to Jack's cock. Reaching around Daniel, he began to stroke himself, matching Daniel's rhythm. The angle was lousy and he couldn't get as tight a grip as he wanted, but it didn't matter because Daniel was leaning his free hand against the wall, panting as he touched himself, his ass open around Jack's plundering fingers.

Daniel was close. Jack could tell by the pattern of his breathing. Part of Jack wanted to lift his head, take Daniel back into his mouth, suck him off and swallow him down. The rest wanted to just lie there and watch Daniel come undone above him.

His hand was practically flying over his cock now, and Jack gave up on trying to match his pace, focusing instead on working his fingers back and forth over the swell of Daniel's prostate, making Daniel pant.

"Oh, oh fuck, Jack."

Then Daniel was coming, his entire body shaking, the muscles in his ass contracting around Jack's fingers as his fluid landed on Jack's face and upper chest.

Jack was still recovering from Daniel's orgasm when Daniel slid down between his legs, slid his mouth down Jack's cock, and pushed his fingers inside.

Firm, steady suction, and Daniel probing him, using everything he knew about Jack's body to apply pressure to just the right places. Jack came in minutes, lifting his hips blindly toward Daniel's mouth, groaning as if his soul was being ripped from his body.

Which it probably was.

"That," Daniel said, flopping down beside him, "was some amazing make-up sex."

Jack started to nod his agreement, then stopped. "Wait a minute. You didn't pretend to be pissed at me just so we could have make-up sex, did you?"

"Of course not." Daniel's tone implied that Jack would have to be an idiot for even thinking such a thing, but Jack knew better. "I was genuinely pissed." Shifting so that he could press his chest into Jack's side, he added, "How would you like it if I went around referring to you as 'my soldier?'"

"I'd prefer 'my colonel.'"

"In your dreams."

"My pilot. My incredibly handsome, brave, manly pilot."

"People might think the manly was protesting too much."

"Hey!"

"You have come on your face."

Jack wasn't entirely sure if Daniel was trying to change the subject or making a comment on Jack's manliness. "You put it there. Least you could do is get me a washcloth."

Kissing him briefly, Daniel rolled to the side of the bed and walked toward the bathroom. Jack settled back and enjoyed the view. His scientist had a great ass, and he was back where he belonged, in his own bed, naked, with Jack.

Or he would be as soon as he came out of the bathroom.

Daniel dropped the cold washcloth onto Jack's face and climbed over Jack to get back to his side of the bed, pausing to press a quick kiss to Jack's chest.

Yup, Jack had Daniel exactly where he wanted him.

Because Jack was a clever, handsome, brave and manly pilot.

And Daniel was his.


End file.
